


Step By Step

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max knew she had to let Anne's secrets come to her, step by step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘scars’.

It started slowly, with a denial. By telling her what they weren't. "They aren't battle scars."

Max held her tongue and nodded even though every scar was a battle scar.

Next it was a clarification, clearing a good man's name. "It wasn't Jack, alright?"

Max nodded again, she'd never thought it was. 

There was a pause, as if Anne was weighing her conscience against theirs. 

Finally she opened her mouth, shaking her head. "And it weren't the crew either. I know they did shit to you but they never raised a hand to me. Not until I raised a blade.”

Max swallowed and lowered her eyes. She knew better than to use her own demon to exorcise another’s.

Last came the lie, the one Anne thought was the truth. "It was my fault. I made him do it."

This time Max didn't nod and she couldn't stay silent. "Did you ask him to? Did you tell him? Did you put the whip in his hand and say, please strike me."

"No," Anne bit her lip, angry tears in her eyes because Max wasn't staying quiet and agreeing like she was supposed to.

"Then you did not do this thing.” Max dug her nails into her palm, needing to reach out to her but that would only make her run. She ran anyway.

Finally Anne came to her with the truth. The real truth. "It was his fault."

"Yes, it was," Max said, holding her, ready to hear the whole story.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
